


The Social Timeout

by goodbothtimes



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link, M/M, Sub Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett & Link redefine the social timeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I do think it’s a good idea

Rhett watched his best friend sleeping on the couch in their shared office. Well, moving was more accurate. Link had lain down half an hour or so ago complaining of fatigue and an impending headache. Out of all of Rhett’s friends and colleagues, only Link could claim the possibility of ailments and get away with it. It really was just simpler that way, and fortunately today was fairly light on the schedule. Filming would start again in earnest early next week. Provided everything went according to plan which it rarely did.

Link clearly had been exhausted, though, falling asleep within moments of laying on the large couch in their shared office and truth be told Rhett had enjoyed the time to himself. 

Rhett had busied himself replying to various emails and scrolling through the comments on their latest videos before becoming distracted by the other man’s muttering and moaning.

He had swiveled around in his chair some time ago initially concerned Link may have been in pain or having some kind of bad dream and had been mesmerized since. All awareness of time passing had vanished. All his attention was solely focused on this moment, on the man sprawled less than ten feet from him.

Rhett’s gaze slowly travelled the length of the smaller man. Taking in every detail from Link’s feet, covered by his grey mythical shoes, up his legs, watching his thighs tensing beneath his jeans as his hips moved subtly in his sleep, then over the increasing bulge in his pants, across his stomach, to his chest rising and falling beneath his black button down shirt. His lips slightly parting, occasionally a smile, his glasses resting neatly over his closed eyes. Then back down slowly, jumping from key landmarks to the other man’s eyes, checking if he was waking up at all as his own breathing became somewhat labored.

Rhett wasn’t alarmed or concerned by the fascination he had of his friend. He wasn’t surprised by his increasing arousal while he watched his pleasantly dreaming business partner either. But he was sick of silently torturing himself. He has grown used to being blindsided by Links presence, his intense gaze stopping all rational thoughts in Rhett’s mind multiple times a day. The tortuous casual touches, gestures, unintentionally flirtatious comments the other man made towards him, and the obvious love and affection that had been shown to him on any given day for years. It was hard to not imagine that tiny step further.

But it was very rare that he would ever see Link like this. And it seemed to Rhett that it was time to put a stop to the display. He thought briefly of leaving the office and coming back later on. Link would likely wake up shortly anyway. But Rhett knew he would be obsessed with images of his best friend for the remainder of the day, and always regardless of which path he chooses. He may as well take the chance while he had it, he reasoned.

He got up from his chair and took a step towards the couch. He knelt awkwardly beside the three seater, being careful to not touch the sleeping man or the couch at all. His back protested painfully at the maneuver, but Rhett hardly noticed, his attention wholly on Link now. He took a deep breath and gently shook Link to wake him before he could think himself out of it.

As expected Link mumbled grumpily in his sleep, slowly waking as Rhett continued to rock him gently by his shoulder.

“Wake up man, I think you’re dreaming.”

Link’s eyes opened, blinking up at him.

“Yeah, Rhett, that happens when you are asleep.” He replied, frustrated at being woken. “What do you want?”

His annoyance soon turned to embarrassment when he realised the state he was in. “Oh god.” He quickly removed his glasses and covered his eyes. “Dude, I’m uh…sorry.” He tried to roll away from Rhett to hide his predicament.

“No, Link. You don’t need to be. I didn’t wake you to be a jackass about your um…having better dreams than me.” Rhett began haltingly, gently stopping Link for turning away with a hand on his shoulder. “It just er…got me thinking. Could um.” Rhett stopped again, looking down at Link, who gave no indication of what he was thinking or feeling as he replaced his glasses. “Can we call a social timeout?”

Link jerked his head angrily towards Rhett and stared up at him, “What? Man, I was asleep! I can’t help…”

“No, no no. Not uh, directly related. A… um… a preemptive timeout.” 

Rhett felt his heart pounding and wondered if Link could see the palpitations. He was too old for this kind of thing.

“A what? Link’s expression softened as he looked up at his best friend and saw Rhett’s intense but troubled look. He put his glasses back on and continued gently, “Rhett, not much blood is in my brain right now, or a lotta patience in my um…self. I’m confused as crap. What are you talking about?”

“I want to uh, do something. But, during a social timeout. So you can’t hate me for it, or tell anyone else, or automatically refuse. Just acknowledge and move on when it’s done.”

“That’s not helping my confusion.”

“I want to try something.”

“Uh huh.”

“With you.”

Link raised his eyebrows and met Rhett’s gaze again. The other man's obvious stress and discomfort again halting Link’s initial dismissive thoughts.

“You’re going to need to be straightforward with me Rhett. I’m not trying to be difficult but, I’m really not following.”

“I want you. Uh, to agree. To a social timeout.” 

The more times he had to say it, the more ridiculous the idea was sounding to even his own ears. But he pressed on, encouraged by Link not looking at him like a crazy person from the get go.

“Where I can say, and er, do anything. Within reason, and you will let me for 5 minutes with no repercussions good or bad afterward.”

“I think you are stretching the definition of the social timeout a bit.” replied Link slowly.

“It’s preemptive. Different rules.”

“Five minutes to say and do what you want? To me?”

“Yes.”

“For example?”

“Um, well, I don’t know exactly.” Rhett met Link’s gaze again. “Maybe just uh, touch you. Your stomach maybe. Uh, torso area.”

“My stomach?” Link laughed uncomfortably, finding it hard to meet Rhett’s eyes now.

“Yeah, like this.” Rhett’s hand hovered an inch above Link’s shirt.

Link’s breathing stopped as he felt the heat from Rhett’s hand before it even touched his clothed stomach. It seemed like the whole world had stopped to focus on the weight of Rhett’s hand gently pressing against his body. 

Link swallowed audibly, panic quickly welling in his chest making it hard to think, or talk, or breath. He wanted to escape. He didn’t know how he was supposed to be reacting, but his body was alive. Every part of his being was focused on the heavy warmth of his friends hand on his shirt, Rhett’s thumb stroking nonsensical patterns.

“And then what?” Link asked quietly, looking fixedly at the ceiling.

“Dunno, but give me 5 minutes and we’ll find out?”

Links mind was screaming at him to get out. Retreat. This was a bad bad idea. “Three,” he heard himself say, a lot more confidently than he felt.

“Ok.”

Link reached behind his head for his phone, Rhett’s hand slipped a little lower with the movement, but the taller man made no other effort to move it any further in any direction. just waited to see what Link was going to do.

“What, you gonna time me?” slight irritation in his voice.

Link was too nervous to notice. “No. I.. I’m turning it off.” His eyes flicked to Rhett quickly who was also now avoiding looking at the other man. “And neither of us can hassle the other for whatever.”

“Agreed.” replied Rhett solemnly, excitement building in his muscles.

Rhett’s hand moved in careful circles down towards the waistband of Link’s jeans, then up to his chest higher and lower each time, link’s shirt riding up slightly with each pass.

“It’s not real fair when I woke up like this… it’s not because of…whatever.” Link swallowed and looked to his friend again. Taking a deep breath he added, “I trust you, Rhett.”

“I trust you too, Link.” Their eyes met and held for a few seconds. Both smiling a shyly.

Rhett had touched his friend almost everywhere in the past 30 years, but rarely with such deliberate intimacy.

Rhett’s hand moved more purposefully up Link's’ chest and across his collarbone, his little finger brushing against link’s nipples on its way. First the left and then the right.

Link moaned audibly, closing his eyes tightly, embarrassed by his reaction.

“It’s ok buddy.” Rhett didn’t smile, although his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want Link to think that he was laughing at him.

Link’s mind raced as he fought the flight impulse and tried to remember to breathe. He wanted Rhett to stop, it fetl too dangerous to be doing this. But it felt so good. So right. Every moment from the past where they had nearly overstepped the line culminating in his simple touch. The intensity overwhelming his senses.

Rhett sighed aloud as his hand continued to explore Links upper body. Passion flowing through his body. He loved the firmness beneath his hands, kneading and massaging Link's chest while watching the other man's face.

Link looked torn. Distressed. Aroused and breathless. Needing and scared. Sexy as fuck.

“Rhett, I…” he began.

“I have two minutes left.”

“Yes, but.”

“Please Link.” he stopped moving his hands but left them resting on the other man's chest. “I have thought about this for so long. To be allowed to touch you a bit. And you not get mad or look at me like I’m a freak. I just want to know what it feels like now.”

He ran his fingers through the other man's dark hair, trailing his hand down the side of his neck to rest on his shoulder, trying to make the other man meet his eyes. “We’re already here. We’ve come this far.”

Heart racing, Link lets his right arm fall off the edge of the couch, his hand hitting the floor sooner than he would have thought. He ran the back of his hand against Rhett’s thigh, across his hip, then put his arm around the kneeling man's lower back as much as he could, rubbing circles of his own. Maybe if he kept his hand active, his mind would hush, he reasoned to himself. His left arm remained fixed to the couch against his side. His hand clenching, gripping the cushions beneath him from time to time as sensations coursed through his body in confusing patterns.

Rhett’s fingers moved to the buttons on Link’s shirt.

“Can I?”

Link nodded slowly his mind focused on the muscles rippling beneath his own hand, trying to keep his mind focused wholly in the moment. Two minutes isn’t much to ask after 30 years of loyalty and laughter. He wondered idly how long Rhett had been thinking about doing this. Or a variation of this. He thought about Rhett’s back beneath his hand. He wondered if he was hard, if Rhett would want him to touch it. Would he want to?

Rhett watched the slim man lying before him carefully. Link had agreed, but Rhett had no intention of pushing him further than either of them could live with later. He could plainly see the fear in his friend's eyes. Glancing quickly around the room, refusing to settle on any one thing for longer than a few seconds. But he selfishly couldn’t bring himself to stop yet either and beneath the fear in Link was something else. Something at least similar to his own desires.

He slowly moved his hands down the front of Link's shirt undoing each button carefully, allowing his fingers to caress the skin being slowly revealed. He revelled in the feeling of the coarse hair against the back of his hand. Forbidden and sexy as hell. As his hand moved closer to Link's pants the other man stopped breathing completely, muscles tensing. Rhett looked at his face quickly, his hand pausing just above the last button. 

Link closed his eyes breathing out slowly. His own nails scratching lightly against Rhett’s back, his hand having made its way under the others t-shirt somehow. Link’s muscles relaxed a little, encouraging Rhett to undo the final button and open the shirt wide.

He let the material to caress Links skin followed by his hand, firmly touching every inch of bare skin now revealed causing the other man to shiver and moan quietly again, his hips jerking once before he settled against the couch again.

Rhett bent down and kissed the other man's chest while his hands moved across the front of Link’s jeans. His fingers tracing the length of him. He knew he only had a few seconds left, and he wanted to know and remember what he felt like. Needed to know. He unbuttoned Link’s jeans, sliding down the zipper, slipping his hand into his underwear, slowly enfolding his arousal. He’s starting to feel a little dizzy, all this heavy breathing and panicked fumblings. He continued to kiss the other man's skin, strangely avoiding his mouth, as if that would be too intimate despite having his cock in his hand. Go figure. But too scared to look into his eyes either.

Link rocked into Rhett’s hand, his free arm reaching across his body to pull Rhett down towards him, holding Rhett hard against him, squeezing him against his body in a bear hug almost.  
“Oh, god Rhett…” He thrust into Rhett’s hand rhythmically no longer pretending that his movements are accidental.

Their lips crashed together, passionate, uncoordinated need. Link’s hands pulled at Rhett’s shirt, squirming beneath him trying to get as much skin contact as possible without allowing the other man to move away enough to remove his shirt. 

Rhett remained kneeling beside the couch, kissing the man beneath him as if there was no tomorrow. “Link, I love…”

Link pulled him into another deep kiss cutting off Rhett’s words. And then he heard the words that had almost been spoken. He froze as reality crashed back into him, blindsiding him for a moment and then, abruptly Link was moving, grabbing at Rhett’s wrist.

“Stop.” His legs kicking all over the show. “Stop it, Rhett,” Struggling to sit up. Scared now that the other man wouldn’t let him. “Stop. Stop Rhett. Please.”

“Link, I’m sorry.” Rhett sat back on his heels quickly, breathless and panicked, trying to give Link some space. “Are you ok?” 

He tried reaching for him but didn’t want to scare him more.

Link was scrambling to get off the couch and across the room. Moving like a trapped animal. Like he’d been hit with the shock cane.

“Shit, fuck, shit.” He mumbled as he clambered over the arm of the couch at the far end. Falling to the floor, before standing again quickly, hardly noticing at all, trying to zip his pants, his coordination all over the place. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Link,” Rhett began to get to his feet, pushing heavily against the couch for help. His heart pounding in his chest.

“No! Stay there.” Link froze, his hand stretching towards Rhett as if to freeze him in place. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Don’t worry about this. Social time out, right? We agreed. I agreed.” 

Link grabbed his keys and glasses that had fallen at some stage to the floor while Rhett sank back to the floor, keeping as much space as he could between them. “But I have to go. I…”

“Link don’t go like this.”

“I will be back. Just. I don’t know. Just stay there.”

Rhett watched the door close. He stayed on his knees his hands on the couch, the heat of his best friends body warming his fingers. Panic and nausea washed over him as his arousal slowly faded.

“What have I done?” he said aloud to the empty room, the only sound his own breathing.


	2. It Starts With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys spend all of this one figuring out how to deal with the last one.

Link entered their shared office, tentatively poking his head around the door before committing to entering the room fully. It had become a bit of a habit despite the fact that he had no idea why. It wasn’t as if he could retreat at the first sign of trouble. It was his office too.

It had been five long days since the “incident” as Link had been mentally referring to it. They have managed a cease-fire of sorts. Sticking to the rules, that once the social time out is finished, life continues on without comment. It was certainly not continuing with any kind of normality. But, Link was hopeful that in time they would find their way again. Wherever that path led.

Rhett was already seated at his desk, a coffee steaming next to him.

“Mornin’, Rhett.” Link said as he made his way to his own desk. He tried to sound casual and remember to make sure his eyes didn’t travel to the couch. Or linger for too long on his best friend.

“How you doin today?”

“Not great.”

“Uh, anything you wanna talk about?” Link prayed the other man would say no.

Rhett glanced over a Link, seeing the low-grade panic on his friends face, and shook his head a little before replying. “Not right now, no.”

Link almost wished Rhett would just say what he was going to say. The tension was killing them both.

They sat in a heavy silence, each of them working on their own projects, or, at least, pretending to. 

Link felt exhausted. His mind had been dragging him through a minefield of guilt, fear and desire on a cycling basis since he had ran from their office the previous week. 

One glance at his friend, and it seemed that Rhett was faring no better.

“Link.” the sudden noise made Link jump in his seat. “I gotta say something.” Rhett pushed back from his desk.

“I don’t think that you do, Rhett.”

“Come on, man.”

“Come on, what?”

“If I don’t say something, I’m gonna go crazy. Ok? I’m sorry I touched you the other day?”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Link quickly said. “We just have to get past it. You didn’t do anything wrong. Timeout stands. Turns out it was a bit of a bad idea, but not, uh wrong. Better to try and fail and all that.” Link trailed off hoping the conversation would end there.

“I wanna do it again.” Rhett replied. “That’s the only reason I’m sayin sorry.”

Link’s heart clenched in his chest. “Gosh. Rhett, please. Just drop it, ok?”

“I’m going crazy over here. Can’t we talk about it at least?”

“About what?”

“Why are you being like this? Can’t you see me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“You’re playing with fire man, and we’re both gonna get hurt. Can’t you see that Mr knows it all? Can’t we just forget about it?”

“But, Link.” Rhett ignored the jibe, his focus only on convincing Link. “I know you want me too. I held you…. we… Why can’t we just..?”

“Stop it, Rhett. We’re not gonna be in that position again. Ok? I can’t do that again. We’re not kids, and this isn’t junior prom.”

“Why are you being like this?” Rhett asked suddenly angry. 

“Like what?” Link kept his tone level, hoping it would help the conversation to not escalate much further. “Consistent? Uh, Practical. Um, the man who has stood by you for 30 years? What do you expect me to be saying?”

“You’re lying to me! I know that you wanted it too. I know you love me back. You’re just too scared to admit it.”

“I am not lying! You’re behaving like an ass, Rhett.”

“Even after all we’ve been through!”

“I’m not lying, dang it. I do love you, Rhett. I love you, man, I do. Always have. Yeah, I sometimes think, wonder what it would be like…”

“Even after last week! You’ll still lie to my face!” Rhett stood, towering over the other man although they were some distance apart. 

“Stop talking over me man, and listen to me!” Link jumped to his feet, his compassion switching to anger and frustration. 

Rhett moved across to the other side of the room to face the wall. Trying to calm his breathing. He wanted to punch something. He didn’t want to hear whatever excuses his friend was going to come up with. 

“I’m not lying to you Rhett, if you are going to force me into a corner,” Link tried to put as much conviction into his tone that he could muster, he was angry enough now that he didn't need to pretend very much. 

“I don’t want what you do. I can’t do that. Last week was your idea. And you told me you would not, could not, do this! Throw it in my fucking face. Against all better judgment I trusted you, I trusted you! And now you are attacking me with it.”

Rhett fell to the couch, all energy and hope draining from his body. “But, Link….Link, I love you. I wanna be with you.” He searched the other mans face intently. “Is there no part of you that wants me?”

Sadness dampened Link’s building anger. 

“Rhett,” he sighed quietly, “That part stopped making decisions for me a lot of years ago man.”

“Please link, can’t we just talk about this…”

“We are talking. Damn it Rhett.” Link stormed to the other side of the room, then realised he isn’t finished, spinning to face the other man.

“And why? Huh? Why are we even talking about it now? Because Rhett McLaughlin didn’t get what he wanted. How did three fucking minutes turn into this? There is no good that can come of this. Nothing. Can’t you see?” He looked wildly around their office, searching for anything to look at but Rhett’s wounded need. 

“We have a schedule we need to stick to.” he continued, barely able to take a breath between sentences. He was too angry and hurt by Rhett continuing to push him. “Staff to deal with. And the last thing I want to do right now is work. See you. Have to smile for the fucking cameras. You are a giant selfish idiot. You think, you can come in here, do googly eyes at me and I’m meant to what? Feel flattered? Jump into your arms? Dammit! You know me, Rhett. You know me better than anyone else. Well I thought you did. How else did you imagine this would go down? We made a mistake! And will you get off that damn couch! I want the fucking thing gone!”

“I cant keep pretendin..”

“Bullshit!” Link yelled, cutting the other man off, his voice carrying well beyond their office as he pulled the door open. “That’s what life is for grownups. Pretending and getting the fuck on with it.”

Link stormed through the doorway, slamming the door behind him before looking around quickly to ascertain the potential damage. Stevie was easily within earshot of the outburst, but probably too far to have heard anything prior to the door being opened.

She looked up from her laptop, an uncertain tender smile on her face. “Everything ok in there?”

“Pretty sure I yelled loud enough for you to know the answer to that.” Pushing his glasses up his nose he added, “Rhett is probably not ok in there. I am not very ok out here.” he continued past, heading towards the nearest exit, his hands trembling uncontrollably at his sides. “But, we’re all adults and we have a job to do.”

“We can shift some of the filming to late this afternoon if you need to? It’s all in house stuff we are working on today.”

Link stopped and turned back to Stevie, holding her gaze. “I dunno.” his anger drained suddenly, leaving nothing but confusion and a deep sorrow behind. “Maybe check what he wants to do, and we’ll go from there. I’m going for a short walk. I gotta clear my head. Back in ten or so.”

Link was not a man to have physical outbursts when upset, but his mouth very easily got him in trouble. He had realized over the years that it was often best to walk away than stay and cause more hurt. He had little filter at the best of times, and virtually zero when strained. And strained was a giant understatement right now.

Link stepped out into the warm breeze of a beautiful spring morning. He looked up to the sky regretting it immediately when he was blinded by the sun, sumbling into the side of their building. He pushed off from the wall quickly hoping no one had seen him. 

“Good gosh.” He mumbled to himself as he began the walk to the nearest coffee shop. They had a great kitchen at work with a new coffee machine of course, but this trip was not about the destination, it was all about the journey.

He was trying his hardest to not think about Rhett as he marched down the street. But every aspect of his life had Rhett in it and had done for almost as long as he could remember. He couldn’t escape the man if he wanted to. He never wanted to. Every train of thought led straight back to him. 

Even walking now at this time of day, down this street, without the other man by his side felt weird. A Rhett sized empty beside him.

And the conversation moments ago, the sorrow on Rhetts gentle face. But, what else was he meant to do? What were either of them meant to do now other than what they had always done?

It was only with care and respect and a lot of sacrifice that they had come this far. 

They were married. To other people for goodness sake. Even aside from everything else. The business, their kids, the fact they were both men and apparently straight. He had made vows to someone else, and had no intention of breaking them.

Although, he stopped in the center of the footpath, his mind finally considering the truth that he already had.

Last week they had had sex. Of sorts. He wasn’t sure what the bases were for two men, but he was sure the level of sexual contact they had shared had gone a lot further than he would be ok with for his wife and another person to do for example.

Groaning as he imagined his wife in a similar position, with goodness knows who, he breathed in deeply and looked again up to the sky. Angling his head in such a way to avoid the direct sunlight this time. Squinting into the blue, his mind racing along. 

How had things become so complicated? He began walking again, his eyes back on the pavement. But then, they had always been complicated. Just silently so. Arms length at all times. Averting eyes at the very last moment complicated.

But, he remembered every moment that he had shared with Rhett that teetered on the edge of friendship to something else. Something that had both scared and thrilled him over the years. Any given day there were numerous moments if he was honest with himself, and looked objectively at their behavior around one another. Overly close and strangely distant at the same time. What have they been so scared of?

He had watched a program recently on Netflix with his wife, and had noticed similar behavior from one of the characters who had had a past relationship with a man. Maybe House of Cards. The group of friends, including the ex secret boyfriend, had come to visit with the main character. And he had hugged all the guys goodbye except for the man he had been in love with all those years before. They had stared at each other plenty, but no hug goodbye.

Are we like that? He wondered. 

How many times had he leaned casually against some random guy, throwing an arm around them during whatever collab or photo op they were a part of, a random fan or stranger, yet almost never did he lean against Rhett with as much ease and lack of thought. Every touch was so deliberate. Calculated. Scripted. A careful balancing act. 

To a degree that seemed odd when he objectively thought about it again now. Strange that the two of them couldn’t be more comfortable around each other after all this time. But it wasn’t really strange at all was it? 

There were exceptions of course. Moments when whatever was going on was big enough to lower the barriers but for the most part, outside of work scenarios, they were exceedingly proper around one another. 

Words and glances however were a whole other ball game. 

Rhett had made love to him a thousand times with a held glance, a quiet word of encouragement, a hand placed briefly on his shoulder. Link had recognized these moments for what they were, and had cherished every minute. It seemed safe and necessary.

Was it really so wrong if they…? Link cut off the train of thought quickly. He couldn’t even think about it without feeling terrified. And excited. Maybe when they were kids. But they weren't living in a bubble. People depended on them. 

Looking up he realized he had missed his destination. He turned quickly on his heel, directly into a stranger on the street. 

“Gosh, I’m sorry” he said quickly as he reached for the other person to stabilize them. “I uh, missed the cafe” he laughed quickly, embarrassed by his stupidity.

The other person wasn’t carrying anything, so not a lot of harm was done aside from suprise. 

“No worries man. You look like you need more than a coffee though”

Each man took a step to their respective right, laughing a little at the awkwardness “Feels like we’re dancin.” Link added with an exaggerated southern drawl as they headed off in opposite directions. Seemed today was the day for fuck ups all round. But the collision had brought a smile to his face and distracted his mind from where it had been heading.

In no time, he was back out on the sidewalk, a large coffee in his hand. No clarity in his mind. All he really needed to figure out right now, was how to behave when he got back to their studio. What he would say to Rhett, and how he planned on behaving for the remainder of the day. The remainder of his life could wait for another time.

He decided he could just pretend that nothing had happened. They have made their way through a lot of moments that way, and if its not broke, why fix it?

But maybe it was broke. 

Who was he trying to kid? It was definitely broken. In a hell of a lot of pieces.

He made his way back into their studio. Stevie approached him with a calm confidence. She was used to dealing with both of their moods and the issues they were not willing to face and never shied away from trying to keep them both on track.

“Rhett wants to continue with filming.” she said quietly. “He’s in your office when you’re ready.”

“Hmm. Ok. Thanks. Why don’t you start getting stuff set up. I’ll go talk with Mr McLaughlin.”

He pushed into their office while sipping his coffee aiming for nonchalance, but decided mid way through the doorway that it was a shitty thing to do considering how he had left Rhett. He ended up choking on his beverage from trying to stop mid drink much too late. He internally rolled his eyes again. Third times the charm. 

“Stevie filled me in.” he coughed awkwardly, as he pushed the door gently closed with his foot. “You’re wanting to press on today?”

“I’m a gown up aren’t I?” Rhett replied somewhat childishly. He looked up at his business partner, “You are spilling coffee down your shirt.”

“Rhett,” Link started, putting his coffee on the nearest surface, and closed the distance between them, deciding to be as direct as possible.

“If you’re just gonna be a jerk again, don’t bother ok? You’re not all that.”

Both men stopped and looked at each other closely for a moment.

“You know, Rhett, I am, all that, actually.” Link replied with a straight face, holding Rhett’s gaze.

“Don’t push it, man.” Rhett muttered, but both men are smiling despite themselves, some of the tension lifting.

“Sorry, look. What I wanted to say, was I’m sorry.” Link moved closer to Rhett, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet before leaning his body against his friend, snaking his arms around his waist, trying to pretend it was the most natural thing for the two of them to be doing. The weight of Rhett’s arms falling over his shoulders and pulling him closer made him feel warm and safe. 

He squeezed a little tighter for a moment before he continued, “I don’t think I’m really explaining what I am thinking and feeling properly. I really do love you Rhett. On a lotta levels.” he murmured into the other mans broad chest, before pushing back gently and stepping away a bit. 

“And, yeah…. you’re…” His eyes traveled over Rhetts body slowly. His mind again took him back to the feeling of Rhett’s hands moving over his body, the weight of him against his chest. His mouth on his own, fighting for dominance. He blinked trying to clear his mind before continuing, “But. We are married. To other people. As you like to remind anyone who will listen. We have to… I dunno… we gotta find a way through this.”

Their arms dropped back to their sides as they searched each others eyes for answers to questions they couldn’t ask aloud.

“Yeah, I know we gotta figure this out. But, I can’t even be around you at the moment without thinking about all the stuff you are tellin me to never think about it. It just feels so. There. All the time.”

“I’m not telling you what to think, I’m just bein’ honest about what I can do. And I can’t do that. We can’t. It would start a shit storm that neither of us would survive.” he moved to collect his coffee again and sat down on the infamous couch.

Rhett glanced at the space beside Link and then thinking better of it moved to sit in his office chair.

“Also, Rhett,” Link added hesitantly. “I don’t think you are really being honest with me. Or you.”

“What?” Rhett scowled at the smaller man, feeling like he was going to explode with pent up frustration. Just when it felt they were getting somewhere. “How can you even think that?”

“Just hear me out man.” Link leaned back into the cushions. “We love one another. Deeply. I know you love me. And, I hope that you can still see that I love you.” Link paused to make sure that Rhett had heard him before he pressed on. “But you aren’t in love with me, Rhett. We’re not teenagers.”

“I know how I feel better than you do.” Rhett replied quickly not wanting to listen to Link’s calm reasonable tone. He much preferred Link riled up, ready to spout the first thing that was on his mind.

“Don’t be so sure of that. And, no. As nice as the idea is, you are in love with your wife.” the words felt like a physical punch in the face to both of them. 

Rhett lowered his head and listened, unable to find something to say. 

Link swallowed and continued, “And your family. And this life we have surrounded ourselves with. You think because you are attracted to me, and love me at the same time, that you must be in love. And maybe I thought that too. But. I don’t think you are. We are. And I really really hope that we’re not.”

“What difference would it make?”

“Having your heart broken by an impossible situation compared to being told no is quite a world apart.”

Rhett looked down at his hands. “Hmm. Yeah it is.” He looked up at Link. “I do want you.”

Link nodded as he watched the other man closely deciding to keep his own feelings out of the conversation as much as possible right now. 

“I didn’t mean to throw anything back at you. I just… I dunno man. I don’t feel like this with other people I love. I feel like I’m in high school again. Feeling all weird… like when we were kids. And you seemed to…”

That sounded dangerous. And sounded a lot how he himself was feeling lately. He pressed on regardless. He had to find a way to redirect Rhett. He knew he wouldn’t be able to push him away indefinitely if Rhett continued to reach for him. And giving the other man any hope would doom them both. 

“I’m not saying it isn’t complicated, Rhett. I’m just suggesting that maybe, it’s not quite as…complicated as it could be.”

“This feels pretty complicated, brother.”

“Hey man, I’ve been wrong before. Just…maybe, something worth thinking over, before we completely freak out?”

Rhett kept his eyes on his hands clasped loosely between his knees. Link barely stopped himself from crossing the room to hold him. If he touched him again now everything would be lost. But, he looked so small and alone.

“I’m gonna start getting ready for shooting.” Link stood quickly needing to get out of their office before he says anything more. “Are you alright to work still?”

“Yeah.” Rhett rubbed his face keeping his eyes on the floor. “I’ll be out shortly.”


	3. It Only Takes a Spark To Get a Fire Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes Rhett away from the office so they can explore the extent of their attraction within the “safety” of a timeout.

Link had been staring at his screen all morning, pretending to be working while waiting for the right moment to speak to Rhett about his idea. His really stupid idea.

They had managed in the past few weeks to fall into an uneasy routine around one another. Not a very healthy one, but one that was starting to feel less horrible at least on the surface. It looked like it might be the best either of them could hope for at the moment. 

It seemed every five minutes someone was coming in wanting something, or just wanting to say hi. Link’s patience was wearing thin, but he had to maintain an air of nonchalance to stop Rhett asking questions before he was ready to give a clear answer. Was he really sure that he wanted to do this? Today?

The latest interruption was Lizzy. Needing one of them to sign off on a shipment needed for their next main channel video. 

He was unable to focus on any of the words she was saying, the tone though was soothing and relaxed. He could tell she wasn’t worried about whatever she was asking, or thought it was a bad idea, so he gestured for the paperwork and signed quickly. 

He wondered how concerned people would be if they knew he made many of his decisions in this way. Listening to tone rather than the words. Especially lately. His mind was always a thousand miles away from whatever was in front of him. Unless that ‘whatever’ was his best friend.

“What are you doing over there?” he asked the other man finally. 

“Hmm? Just adding a few final touches to some episode outlines.” Rhett looked over his monitor and held Link’s gaze. “You?”

“Oh. I um,” he looked back down to his screen. Completely empty of work. He hadn’t even been pretending very well. 

“You know, just this and that.” He cleared his throat and continued, “Look, if you can pause what you are doing for a while…”

“Hmm..?” Rhett leaned back in his chair and watched the other man, a question forming in his eyes.

Link knew if he continued on, he was very likely going to ruin everything. His heart was beating out of his chest but he pressed on. Now or never. Embrace the awkward or go home. 

Hoping he wouldn’t stumble on any words. It might be the most important sentence he was going to say this year. He held Rhett’s gaze steadily, waiting for his heart to slow and mentally braced himself. 

“I’m calling a timeout.”

It felt for a moment like even the air in the room had stopped moving. Rhett looked sharply at Link, trying to figure out the other man’s thoughts, but he was giving nothing away.

He squinted a little, raising one eyebrow high. “Why do you want to do that?”

“I have some things to say. Uh, about some things. I think we need to clear the air. In a distanced from real life kind of way.” He held Rhett’s stare. “Don’t you think?”

“Clear the air?” Rhett licked his lips nervously, “Well yeah, in theory. But, we both know how well this usually goes.”

“No, we know how it went one time. Besides,” Link stood and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on and checking for car keys in the pocket. “Since when do we quit after the first take?”

“It starts with us,” Rhett mumbled mostly to himself as he turned in his chair, following the other man with his eyes as Link moved towards the office door.

“Oh, you mean, like, right now?” Rhett’s surprised expression was almost comical, but neither man laughed, or even smiled. They both knew they were on the edge of something that could destroy them all. 

“Yeah, Now. Well, sort of.” Link replied, trying to look casual and failing badly. “We need to go for a bit of a drive first.”

“We do?” Rhett was not sure if he should be excited or scared.

“Yeah, I think we need some privacy for this.”

“Do you have somewhere in mind?” It was Rhett’s turn to aim for casual and miss, his voice breaking on the last word.

The other man nodded slowly.

“Well, uh, ok.” he cleared his throat before asking, “Do you want to leave now?”

“Yes.” Link replied, looking intently at his best friend. “Are you ready Rhett?”

Links seemed to be asking him a hundred questions in one. 

Rhett stood and walked towards him, trusting that they were strong enough to come out the other side. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Ok,” he touched Rhett’s arm briefly, “Timeout starts now. Come with me.”

Rhett watched Link as he strode ahead of him. He had the air of a man on a mission. He’s damn sexy like this, Rhett thought as he trailed along behind him. In control, exuding confidence. 

Rhett tried to keep his mind from getting carried away before they had even left the building. Who knew what the next few hours would bring. He needed to try and remain as calm as possible, and let Link lead him wherever he would. He didn’t want a repeat of last month’s freak out. 

Now that he had admitted to Link that he was attracted to him, he had allowed himself to fully relax into wherever his mind decided to take him. Turned out, some of those places were pretty depraved. 

“Guys,” Link began once he was in earshot of some of the crew “we’re heading out for a few hours. Neither of us are contactable. For any reason before uh” he glanced down at his phone. “2 pm. Behave yourselves.” 

It wasn’t unusual for either one of them, or both, to be needed elsewhere for meetings and such. Most of the time Stevie or other crew would go as well, but not all of the time. The only slightly odd thing about Link’s announcement was Rhett’s silence. His eyes remaining on the other man, as if waiting for the next cue. 

“Ok Rhett, you come with me.” Link glanced back quickly before he continued to stride out of the building. Now that he was in motion he was feeling much less stressed and just wanted to reach their destination. 

Rhett followed behind until they were outside, and he had enough space to pull up alongside him. 

“Can I just say, you are being really sexy right now?”

Link smiled, pleasure flushing his cheeks. “You can, yes.”

“Well, damn Link, you are being really sexy right now.”

Both men laughed aloud as they moved to opposite sides of Link’s car. 

“You’re such a dork.”

Despite their nerves, a companionable silence filled the car as they headed towards their destination. Link’s mind raced ahead of the car, wondering again if he was making the right decision. He glanced across at the tall man in his passenger seat. 

Rhett smiled a little shyly. “Hey man.”

Link’s anxiety eased a little, “Hey Rhett. How you doin over there?”

“I’m a little scared to be honest.”

“Me too, man.” They gave each other a pat on the shoulder before Link’s concentration returned to the road. He didn’t have a great track record with multitasking.

Rhett raised his eyebrow again when they pull into the parking lot of a large hotel fifteen minutes later.

“Don’t get any ideas now,” said Link quickly, “I’m not even touching you during this timeout. Let alone doing anything involving a bed.”

Rhett’s disappointment was clear as neon on his face. Link leaned over the center console and patted his shoulder, feeling a bit mean. “Don’t worry man, it’s not all doom and gloom.” He looked at his hand as if it was a strangers. “Ok. Well, it seems I am going to touch you, but you know what I mean.”

They walked into the large foyer of Madison Hotel, a medium sized business well away from any of their usual haunts. They scanned automatically for any signs of recognition from other guests, but everyone seemed to be focused on their own day.

He led them to the cafe on the ground floor, towards a table near the window, before changing his mind and continuing further back into the room. It was probably safer to sit away from the windows he realized.

“I’m not very good at this clandestine stuff.”

“You er, found us a place to be. Some planning involved. You’re obviously better than me so far.”

“I haven’t really given you a chance.” Link replied as he stopped at a table he deemed suitable. Not so far in the back as to look suspicious, but away from easy line of sight from random people walking past.   
Link removed his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, slipping his phone into the breast pocket, not wanting to be tempted to look at it. They settled across from one another, both men suddenly nervous. 

“You don’t sit next to me during a timeout?” Rhett asked, fiddling with a coaster on the table. They often did when practical, mostly because Link’s hearing was not great in crowds, or that had been his excuse over the years.

“I want to be able to look at you without feeling like we’re on set.” he replied while he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, suddenly feeling too hot.

Rhett shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I should have checked my hair before we left.”

“It’s fine Rhett. You look very good.” Link smiled, making a contented humming sound as he appraised the man before him. “Hair as well. Good.”

A waiter approached their table with a notepad and smile. “Hello, gentleman. Are you wanting something to eat as well as drink?”

Link glanced at the menu, “Just a coffee for me thanks.”

Rhett ordered some fries. “You’re not having a beer?” He asked Link.

“Not right now. Maybe later.”

“Ok, I will just have a coffee too. Make mine, ah…” the two friends look at each, grinning widely. 

They had started making outlandish coffee orders after filming a recent main channel video. It never failed to amuse them, much to the embarrassment of anyone else who happened to be along for the ride, with the real challenge being to consume whatever they had asked for. 

Rhett found the public dry heaving display that Link occasionally put on to be a bit embarrassing if he was honest, but it had happened surprisingly few times. 

Link stopped himself from encouraging Rhett, they were not there for that kind of fun today shaking his head slightly. Rhett smiled up at the waiter and added, “Just a latte is fine for me, thanks.”

They wait for the woman to move out of earshot before laughing quietly.

“So, uh, what’s happening later?” asks Rhett tapping on the table nervously.

“Well, it’s not that far from lunch, and if you don’t fill yourself with chips now you might be hungry later. And later I might not need to be so clear headed.”

“You need to be clear headed? Hmm. Intriguing, Mr. Neal. Ok. Well, you got me here. What would you like to talk to me about that requires all this?” Rhett gestured vaguely around the room. They held eye contact, both smiling faintly.

“What do you think about when you look at me?” Link asked, breaking the silence but not dropping his gaze.

“Uh,” Rhett looked down to the table. “What do you mean?” His hands began their familiar circular pattern on the table top.

Watching Rhett’s display of nervous excitement fueled Link’s confidence. He sighed softly, leaned back in his chair and placed one hand on the table. Forefinger tapping against the wood trying to gain eye contact with Rhett.

Rhett had always been drawn to Link when he sat like this. He was almost always saying or thinking something he knew he shouldn’t be when in this pose. Rhett’s stare traveled from Link’s hand, across the rippling muscles of his tanned forearm and back to his stunning blue eyes. He swallowed, a rush of heat flowing through him from the resolve he saw there.

“I’ll start then.” Link’s voice was steady despite his pounding heart. He was nearly at the point of no return.

“When I look at you Rhett, I often see the little boy who was sat beside me throughout almost every significant memory of my life.” He watched his best friends grin appear and widen. The tall man’s shoulders relaxing at his words. 

Speaking slowly Link continued, choosing his way carefully. 

“Beneath that beard of yours, no matter how caveman it got, how tall you grew or old we get, that kid is still there. Looking out at me. Scared. Pretending to be brave. Hoping I don’t call him out. And I know I’m one of the lucky few what sees him.”

Rhett watched Link’s eyes travel over his face as he speaks. Such love in his gaze, everywhere Link’s eyes moved seemed to get warmer. It was taking all of Rhett’s strength to not reach for him, or to begin crying.

Link continued slowly. “That scared kid is also the kid who stood up for me for all those years whether I deserved it or not, whether he was feeling brave or not. Laughed and cried and figured life out with me.”

Link glanced around the room before letting his eyes rest on his best friends again.

“And, that’s the main reason why I want to do this today. And, the main reason I don’t. You took a big chance, Rhett, and I don’t think that I really dealt with it all that well. I was, I am, scared. We have so much to lose….but… I have to admit…to myself. And to you…” 

Link leaned forward, smiling lazily when he noticed Rhett’s gaze drop to his lips. 

“The past few weeks have got me thinking. About you and me. About you specifically. And, I sometimes think these days about how lucky I am to have the view I do every day. I look at your face and your body when noone is watching. Watch the way you move.” Link leaned back in his chair again before continuing. “Sometimes I think about your hands. On my body somewhere. I wonder while I watch you what you would do if I closed the gap between us and kissed you. Hard.”

“I think about that too,” Rhett said quietly, not sure where all this was coming from, or why Link was ready to do this today but not wanting to break the spell they were falling under either. “A lot if I am honest.”

“Now is the time to be. Maybe the only time to be.”

“You take my breath away sometimes man. When you walk in the room.” Rhett’s voice caught with emotion. “I never get tired of seeing you.” Rhett stopped abruptly as their drinks arrive blushing a little, unsure if he had been overheard, but glad for an interruption to his gushing.

Link smiled up at the waiter. “Thank you.”

He watched as she walked away. Once he thinks she was far enough, he looks back to Rhett. 

“You were saying?”

Rhett smiled, “I was saying, that I think you’re hawt.”

“How hawt?” Link smirked

“Oh, real hawt.” Rhett breathed the last word.

Both men chuckled quietly at the old joke, but the tension continued to build between them. Rhett was sure others in the cafe could see the swirling storm of desire brewing around the two best friends.

Link stood carefully, the decision finally made in his mind, come what may.

“I’m gonna be right back alright?” Links hand fell heavily on Rhett’s shoulder as he passed close to him. 

Despite the fear of whatever was going on right now, Rhett felt safe with Link. His friend seemed to feel enough confidence for the both of them today and so far, it didn’t seem as if Link had driven them all the way out here to tell him the same refusal again. Maybe he would be able to be honest about his feelings today. Rhett knew that he wasn’t alone with his thoughts. 

Rhett turned and watched Link as he moved between the tables, his hips swaying nicely whenever he had to change direction, assuming he was heading to the bathroom. Now that he thought about it, he figured he should probably go himself. But with the current tension in the air, he decided he had best wait until Link returned to the table.

He didn’t need to wait long before his friend, and the waiter with his food arrived back at the table.

Once he was settled back in his seat and they were alone, Link slid a passkey onto the table.

“Eat quickly.”

Rhett choked on the chip he was eating. “Is that? Did you get…?” Rhett looked around wildly as if Link had placed a loaded gun on the table.

“Calm down, gosh.” Link mirroring Rhett’s glancing around the room. “Act cool man.” Link laughed at Rhett’s reaction but knew he would have reacted the same if their roles had been reversed.

“I got a room. It’s not a huge deal,” although he knows that it was regardless of what happened when they got upstairs. “There are some things I wanna say to you that need more privacy than we currently have is all.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out a bit now.”

Link smiled and grabbed a chip from Rhett’s bowl. “Yeah, I’m scaring myself a bit too. Let me help you with these, hmm?”

Rhett watched Link eat. Somehow the most sensual thing he had witnessed in a long while. 

“Link…”

“How about,” Link’s gaze was full of an unspoken challenge, “you call me Sir for the next while.”

Rhett swallowed, his hand pausing between the bowl and his mouth, the chip between his fingers all but forgotten. 

“Would you like me to?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, I need a bit more distance from my actual self right now. Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Rhett finally remembered he was meant to be eating and brought the food to his mouth. “Sir.” he added as he puts the chip in his mouth. Finding it very hard to not smile out of nervousness.

Link leaned back again, the epitome of cool, calm and collected. “Ok, Rhett, well the sooner you finish that, the sooner we can start.”

“I’m not that hungry.”

“Now, that would be a waste. You eat, I’ll wait. Maybe we can take a short break. Time in?”

“Ok.” The tension lifted a little between them as Link reached again for another chip.

“This place is pretty nice huh?”

Rhett stared at his friend. It was almost like a whole other person had just sat down. Admittedly one a lot more familiar to him than “Sir”. 

“Uh, Yeah I guess? Not that I have been taking much notice to be honest.”

“We’re shooting gmm tomorrow morning.”

“Ah, yeah. We are.” Rhett was having a lot of trouble changing gears.

“I only mention it, because I guess we need to keep that in mind today. We don’t want a thousand questions in the comments on why we’re acting weirder with each other.”

“Are you beginning to question this?”

“No, I’m just sayin.” Links looked around the room casually before his eyes came to rest on his best friend again. “We need to make sure that we don’t cause any damage to one another today. Emotionally or otherwise.”

“This was your idea,” Rhett says looking at his bowl.

“Let’s not start the whose idea was what game just yet, hmm? Links demeanor changed to frustration and some fear when he realized how quickly Rhett was to pass blame. “Eat your damn chips. Good gracious”

Chastised, Rhett began eating in earnest. Not wanting to wait any longer than he had to and he was worried he was going to screw up and scare Link off his current path of action. And, let’s be honest, Link telling him what to do was a huge turn on right now it seemed if the condition in his pants was anything to go by.

“I’m only saying, we need to be careful, and honest with each other. Are you gonna hurt me today Rhett?”

“No, of course not.”

“Me either. But we need to be careful, is all. We don’t really know what we’re doing here. So you have to be completely honest with me ok? No matter what.”

They managed to chat hesitantly about work for the next ten minutes while Rhett tried to eat the food he’d ordered, but no longer remotely wanted, while Link occasionally reached across the table to grab a fry.

Link glanced at Rhett’s phone laying on the table between them. There was still plenty of time left, but his patience was gone. It was fun delaying the moment, but the moment would hopefully be more entertaining. 

“Ok. Timeout.” he stood quickly taking the passkey from the table, slipping it into his back pocket, pushing his sleeves down and pulling his jacket on. “Ready?” He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked down at Rhett.

“I don’t know. I guess I am yeah.” Rhett wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood. A nervous excitement building. “I better use the restroom first.”

They met again in the lobby in front of the elevators. Both men were silent until the elevator doors had slid all the way closed. Link turned towards Rhett. “I only really have one um, rule? uh. Thought..um…boundary?”

“Yes?”

“You can’t touch me at all once we are in the room. Not casual friend touch, or accidental brushing against. Not at all. I wouldn’t be able to…uh, handle that. Ok? ”

“Dude, you make it sound like I’m going to jump you as soon as we are alone.”

“I’m worried I’ll jump you.” Link replied seriously. The thought was definitely appealing on some levels. Too many levels. “Regardless. No touching. I need you to just… let me figure this out. And physical contact, that’s too much. Ok?”

He glanced at Rhett’s left hand and noticed he had removed his wedding band since they had left the cafe as well. Link forced himself to not think about it. There was no sugar coating this. They were doing something that they had promised before God they would not do, regardless of what happened in the hours ahead. There would be time to think about that. An eternity perhaps. But now all Link wanted to do was be with his friend as far as he could push himself. There was no denying how he felt about him anymore.

“And, what if I do, you know, touch you?” Rhett asked as he turned to the other man in the suddenly very small space.

Link licked his lips, staring up at his impossibly tall friend. “Then we go back to work.”

“Oh.” Rhett pouted again. “Ok. Well. I will do my best to not drag you to the floor and molest you.”

Link laughed quietly. “I’m not sure that’s good exactly. But it is what I’m asking today. Come on big man.” 

Rhett smiled at the old term of endearment. Link used it very sparingly, almost exclusively when they were alone, and it always brought them closer when he did. Often when he was overheard, people would assume that Link was being facetious, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

He led the way out of the elevator, glancing at the nearest doors to figure out the direction they needed to head. He started to the left, registered his mistake and turned quickly, walking directly into a wall of Rhett. 

He looked up at him, his breath catching in his throat. His mind and body acknowledging the firm wall of muscle he had come in contact with briefly. Every nerve wanting to press against it again. “Wrong way.” Link said, stating the obvious.

“I think you just wanted to walk into me. It’s a good thing we aren’t in the room yet. Can’t keep yourself to yourself huh?”

“Yeah, maybe. But, no.”

He guided Rhett to the side with a hand on his upper arm and light pressure. He was back in role now. Every part of his being shouting Sir. He wasn’t there to play games. Gesturing for Rhett to follow him rather than speaking to the other man again.  
“Go sit in that chair,” he said as he closed the door behind them when they had finally found their room. The click of the lock sounding a lot louder to both men than expected. Their eyes met quickly.

Link slipped his jacket off again, checked that his phone was completely off and threw both onto the large bed. Rhett did the same with his own phone and turned to look at the chair.

“Imagine the chair is a bit like big rock, little rock. Ok? While you are in the chair you listen to me. Don’t interrupt, and don’t move out of it unless I say. Ok?”

“Yes. Ok” Rhett moved past Link towards the chair, barely avoiding brushing against him. Realizing, he quickly jumped away. “I’m sorry, sir. That was an accident.”

“That’s alright. Sit down hmm?”

Rhett took a seat in the chair that was waiting in the middle of the walking space. Link leaned against the nearest wall in front of the chair looking down at his friend.

“Rhett, before we uh, start, if you want us to stop for any reason just say so. The sir thing is not really so much about you submitting to me. Ok?” Although that thought was pretty intriguing too. He filed it away, needing to focus on the loose plan he had in mind now.

If he wasn’t mistaken, Rhett was a bit excited by all of this already. He felt himself stir in his pants at the thought. 

Taking a breath to try and calm his body’s reaction to the man before him, he cleared his throat, and continued, “So, I told you, you aren’t allowed to touch me.”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett was not sure if he should be looking into Link’s eyes or keeping his gaze on the carpet just in front of his chair. So, to be safe he looked at Link’s shoes.

“And, I’m not allowed to touch you.” Link spoke quietly. “I’m married.”

“We don’t have to…”

“But.” He cut Rhett off quickly, “I do want to touch you.” he continued, ashamed of his truth, but needing to be honest after all the time that had passed between them. 

Rhett raised his head quickly to look at Link’s face. He tilted his head to the side considering Links words.

“But, you won’t?”

“No, I won’t. Not directly. I want you to help me.”

“How?” Rhett’s tongue darted out quickly licking his lower lip, his hands resting on his thighs.

“Your hands are going to be my hands for me.” His intense stare held Rhett’s. “I’m pretty sure you’ve imagined this before?”

“Yes. Um, Sir. I have.”

Link smiled and began rolling up his shirt sleeves slowly. Rhett’s eyes were drawn to the other man’s strong fingers, mesmerized.

“Will you be my hands for me Rhett? While I watch you? Will you do what I ask?” Links tone was a mixture of sweetness and power. His southern accent becoming stronger since entering the hotel room. “Let me touch you a little bit?” 

The world fell away from both men as Rhett moaned a yes, his body on fire, his eyes locked on Link’s, waiting for his next instruction. Not knowing how badly he needed this until the question had left Link’s mouth.

“Do you remember how you touched me during our last time out?”

“Yeah, of course,”

“It felt really good. Got me all hot and bothered. I wanna touch you like that now.” Link folded his arms across his chest, raising one finger to his mouth as he watched Rhett intently. “Start with my hand on your stomach.”

Rhett raised his hand to his shirt and began slowly caressing his own stomach in a similar way he had Link’s not all that long ago. His hands moving the fabric of his shirt across his skin, sending waves of pleasure across his body. He maintained eye contact with Link as best he could. Not wanting to miss the changes in his expression as he watched Rhett.

“Do my hands feel good touching you like that?”

“Yes, they do.” Rhett’s fingers caressed his nipples periodically as his big hands moved across his body. “Much better than mine do when I’ve uh, tried before by myself.”

“Good. That’s good.” Link was happily surprised at how quickly Rhett was willing to go with the flow. “Now, undo your shirt for me. I wanna see you.”

Rhett’s hands trembled as he reached for the top button and began doing as he was told.

“Not too fast now.” Link watched the other man’s fingers intently as they released each button, a little more skin showing as his hand progressed. Link’s eyes partially closed as he imagined what the warmth would feel like on his own hands, his right eyebrow dancing a little, his arms falling to his sides.

Rhett watched Link closely, trying to gauge his reaction. Link’s right hand moved across to his crotch, lightly rubbing the front of his pants as if in silent answer.

“Like this?” the taller man asked softly, as he opened his shirt wide, running his hands over his chest, his eyes traveling the length of Link’s body. Feeling both utterly at the other man’s mercy and extremely powerful simultaneously. 

“Yes, that’s good Rhett.” Link moved both his hands to the wall behind him. Needing something solid to hold on to, aside from the man he was ordering to strip for him. 

Rhett held Link’s gaze as he slid his thumb into his mouth, licking and sucking slowly, before rubbing the wetness over his nipple, moaning at the sensation, imagining it was Link’s tongue.

“Should I take it right off?” Rhett asked as he pushed his shirt wider.

“I will help you with that. Stretching my rules a little bit. But your shirt isn’t your body, so I can do this if we’re careful. Stand up for me.”

Rhett stood quickly.

“Make sure you are balanced.”

“For what?”

“It’s very important that you don’t touch me. At all. No part of your person, or clothing.”

Link pushed off the wall and stepped closer to him. Pushing his glasses back up out of habit more than necessity.

Rhett adjusted his stance a little bit, spreading his legs slightly to make sure he wasn’t going to tilt any which way. His heart pounding as Link made his way slowly towards him.

Both men held their breath, overwhelmed at each other’s proximity. Link glanced down between them, edging closer…a little closer. He was reminded of an episode of their show, shuffling carefully towards Rhett, his heart had been racing even then as the cameras had rolled. They had stood as close as someone can be without actually touching one another. Although in that episode they had brushed against one another. He had watched it back more times than he would likely ever admit. Now, at his insistence they were not able to touch at all.

 

Link edged a little closer, each millimeter increasing the intensity 1000 times over.

“You had best not breath deeply Rhett, or it’s over.” he said softly.

“Gosh, Link…” Rhett moaned, barely above a whisper.

Link felt like he was going to pass out. The heat coming from Rhett, the raw sexuality between the two of them was overpowering. Link swallowed carefully. 

“Uh uh. Not Link.” But he thought he was in too deep to need that buffer anymore. The whole world had been reduced to the man in front of him struggling to obey his orders and the passion flowing through his own body, around them both.

Rhett murmured an apology as he watched Link reach up to his shirt collar, carefully and slowly lifting the shirt from his broad shoulders, letting it fall down Rhett’s arms, Links forearms getting excruciatingly close to the bared skin, Link leaning to each side slightly to help the material over each hand without touching Rhett’s skin at all. 

“God Link. This is SO hard. I need to touch you. You’re driving me crazy right now.”

The closeness was maddening. Link faltered a moment looking up into Rhett’s eyes. Both men smoldering with need for the each other.

Link stepped back at last allowing both men to breath a little easier. 

“Take off your pants, Mr. McLaughlin.” 

“My pants?”

Nodding, Link continued backing away to make it easier to watch the man in front of him. 

“That’s what I said. My hands want to touch your cock. And, I want to see it.”

“Sir, I want you so bad right now.”

Rhett’s pleading tone nearly undoing Link. He kept his hands firmly on the wall behind him to stop himself closing the gap between them again.

“I can see that, Rhett.” his eyes traveling over the impressive outline of the other man’s arousal. “But I can’t see that enough. Take. Off. Your. Pants.”  
Rhett quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his thighs, not wanting for anything to stop now. “Um.” his hands paused over the waistband of his underwear.

“Mmm.” Link breathed as his eyes travel down Rhett’s body, stopping again at his crotch. “Yes, everything.”

Rhett complied, removing his boxers just as quickly, pulling both them and his jeans free from his feet and throwing them onto the bed, his hands falling to his sides when finished, making sure to give Link an unobstructed view. He was proud of his assets and wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“Let me touch you.” Link swallowed visibly but otherwise kept his cool. “Wrap your hand around it. Yes, that’s good, like that.” He watched closely as Rhett follows his orders. “Sit back down now.”

Links began undoing his own shirt now. “What do you feel like?”

“So hard, man.” Rhett licked his lips quickly. “I can’t remember the last time…”

Link watched Rhett’s hand move, his gaze flicking between the other man’s face and his hand and back again as he slowly unbuttons his own shirt. It was soon hanging open, Rhett’s eyes burning into his skin.

He unbuttoned his fly, reaching into his pants as his other hand caressed his chest. Finally giving some attention to his own need. His balance wavered a little at the first touch. 

He couldn’t remember ever being as hard as he was now. It took all his willpower to not reach for Rhett. 

Instead he pushed his jeans and underwear lower on his hips, allowing Rhett to watch him stroking himself, but not so far they would fall. Tripping over now wouldn’t be a good look.

“Oh my gosh Lin….Sir, I…you look like some kinda…”

Links hand dropped a little, allowing an unhindered view. “Hardcore model.” Rhett continued. “You’re so fucking hot man…”

“Sshh. You are not meant to be talking unless spoken to.”

Link walked slowly towards Rhett, his hips swaying as his hand continued its ministrations.

Rhett’s hand moved faster the closer Link got making Link grin, his eyebrow twitching as his mind tried to make sure he was recording the moment for easy retrieval. He was fairly sure that was not going to be a problem. He wondered how far he could take it. 

“But I…”

“Don’t come yet.”

“But…”

“Then stop my hands touching you.”

Rhett moved his hands to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“When?” Rhett’s breathing was ragged. Blurting the first thing that entered his mind, “God you look so hot right now.”

“Not at all if you keep talking when you aren’t supposed to be. Gosh.” Link rolled his eyes comically before the intensity returned. 

“Mmm. You have a nice dick, Rhett.” He stepped closer, almost able to feel Rhett’s breath on his skin. He stood a little to the side so Rhett wouldn’t need to lean back too far to make eye contact. 

“But, I think it is you that turns me on the most, not so much your equipment. Though, as far as that goes…it's” Link licked his lips his eyes on Rhett’s manhood “…nice.” He leaned a little closer, scrutinizing, “I wonder what it would feel like in my mouth.”

Rhett’s cock twitched against his stomach at Links casual words. Rhett was worried he was going to come without even needing to be touched again.

They make eye contact, Rhett with naked need, Link better at disguising his thoughts while in charge like this. “I bet it would feel good.” he continued stroking himself standing up again now. “Hard and hot against my tongue and throat. Choking me a little bit now and then? What do you think?”

“Yes. Holy fuck yes.”

“I’ve done a bit of research and I think I could make you feel pretty good like that. But you’re a lot bigger than anything else I’ve sucked on. Have you thought about that before? Me on my knees before you?”

“Yes. Oh. God. Yeah.” Rhett couldn’t believe the words coming out of his oldest friends mouth. That he had been fantasizing about him and was brave enough to tell him now.

“When was the last time you thought about that?”

“When you were eating my fries earlier.”

Link drops character briefly, “Sounds like a euphemism.” his hand pausing as he chuckled a little. “Good gracious. Will we ever be able to eat fries around one another again?”

“Or mention them at all?” Rhett added looking up at his friend. “Maybe without sauce.”

“Well, look, we can deal with that later.” Links hand resumed his slow stroking. Rhett began doing the same. “How do you feel about getting a bit messy?”

“Um, I think that would be really good.” Rhett looked up at him again. “I’d love that. Anything you want.”

“Ok. I want you do something for me first before I do. When I let you, I want you to come into my hand. I don’t want any on my clothes.”

Rhett’s hand began stroking faster again. 

“I’ve been thinking about it while watching you, and I want to jerk off with your come all over my cock. Hot and slippery. What do you think?”

“Oh my god.”

“Mind me now, I mean it. None on my clothes. It is one thing to take a bit of time away from the office, and a whole other to come back in different pants.”

“You could take them off?”

“You will be careful.”

“Yes, sir. I will be careful.”

“Stand up now Rhett. You can hold onto my shoulder if you need to.” Link moved slightly to his right, cupping his left hand by his side, trying to keep a little distance between his jeans and his waiting hand. 

“How’s your aim big man?” he asked gently.

“Well, I think I’m more likely to blast a hole in the fucking wall the way I feel right now. But I can avoid hitting you I think.”

“Just slow down a bit. You’re jerking it all over the place. You’re gonna get you, me and the ceilin’.” Link’s accent growing stronger as his own excitement builds. 

Rhett slowed down a little, squeezing harder, groaning loudly at the changing sensation. 

“Hows that feel?”

“It feels so good, Sir. I’m so close.” Rhett’s left hand clamped down on Link’s shoulder, shaking the other man gently, in time with the rhythm of his other hand.

“Good, I will tell you when you can. Tell me what you are thinking right now?”

“I’m thinking about how close I am to coming, and I’m hoping I don’t before I’m allowed. I want to make you happy…” Rhett moaning between words, almost incoherent. “I’m thinking about how close you are to me now. How easy it would be to pull you against me, but I won’t. It’s almost even hotter because I can’t touch you no matter how much I need to.”

“That’s right. You know, Rhett, I wish that really was my hand touching you,” Link cut in smoothly. “I’d love to feel how hard you are. Feel you pulsing in my hand.”

Rhett moans, closing his eyes. Listening to Links quiet authoritative voice. Telling him things he never had thought he would hear. But above all, waiting for permission.

“Can I tell you something else, Rhett?”

“Yes, yes of course.” Rhett’s breathing was coming in halting pants now. It was taking all his concentration to stop himself from coming. 

“I’ve been thinking lately of what it would feel like to fuck you.” Links head was tilting back now, watching Rhett’s eyes squeeze shut in concentration. Rhett could feel Link’s breath on his neck as he spoke in that sexy low tone. He held his breath, his whole being waiting for Link to give him his release. 

“Maybe, I dunno.” Link licked his lips. “On set. On that big sturdy desk of ours.” he watched Rhett closely. “Cameras rolling so I can watch you again later.” 

Rhett’s body was already shuddering beneath Links scrutiny. He could feel the vibrations through his own body.

“Oh, my god. I’d… you can do that. You could do that. I have dreamt… I want you so bad. I, god. Just. Fucking hot man. So fucking hot. I want you so bad. 

“Are you ready now?”

“God. Yeah, I am. Please. Please.”

“Ok. Come now.” 

Rhett spills into Links waiting hand, more than either man thought possible, moaning loudly, curses and incoherent groaning filling the air while Link murmured encouraging words. Praising him for doing as he had asked. Rhett grabbing at the smaller man trying to keep his balance.

“Good boy, you did such a good job.” Link squeezes Rhett’s shoulder. “Damn Rhett, that was so fucking hot.” he waited for Rhett’s eyes to focus again, “Now, get on you knees for me, will you?”

Rhett was still stroking slowly, dazed and breathing heavily. His free hand grabbed at Link’s shoulder again, then slid down to his hip and then thigh as he lowered himself to the floor trying to find some balance, some equilibrium, some solid ground.

While the other man watched closely, Link rubbed Rhett’s come over his own cock, his hand slipping easily around the throbbing heat. He changed back to stroking with his right hand once he had finished coating himself with his friend. Sticky, slippery and warm.

He looked thoughtfully at his left hand a moment, keeping it out and away from his body and then at Rhett kneeling obediently before him. “Clean my hand a little, Rhett.”

Lost in lust and gratitude, Rhett reached for Link’s wrist without any hesitation, opened his mouth for Links fingers and sucked on them hungrily. Not caring for a single moment that he was licking his own come from his best friends hand. 

“I’m going to come on you. Is that ok?” Link asked.

“Mmm, Please.” he mumbled around Link’s fingers. “Please Link…”

Giving himself over to the sensations running through his body, his shirt slipping from his shoulder from the momentum of his hand on his cock, his hair falling over his forehead in disarray. Rhett looking up into Link’s eyes as he continued sucking on his fingers. The sensation was amazing, and it was not difficult to imagine it feeling the same on his cock. His glasses slid down his nose a little as his movements became more forceful.

 

“God, I wish this was your dick.” Rhett said around Link’s fingers. Moving his head rhythmically, sucking loudly, moaning, breathing heavily “I’d make you come so hard. I’d swallow it all. Lick you nice and clean. Mmm. Come for me Link, Please…”

It was enough to tip Link over the edge, the younger man cried out loudly, calling Rhett’s name, wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through his body, his come hitting Rhett in his chest, and stomach and thighs. He didn’t want to get any on the kneeling man’s face. As if others might see the evidence of that marking. He took his hand from Rhett’s willing mouth reluctantly and pushed his glasses up unconsciously, moaning his friends name as his orgasm rolled over him.

Rhett reached for Link’s face as the other man collapsed to his knees in front of him. He kissed him passionately, having to push Link’s body away from his own, while Link fought hard to pull him closer, grabbing at his arm, and neck with his free hand, murmuring into the kiss. 

Link had realized he was tasting his friend for the first time, making him want him all over again. Needing to be closer to him. To lose himself completely in the wonder of him.

“Rhett, I want you.” his voice gravelly as he moaned into his mouth, he kept trying to hold him, pull him closer, using almost all of his strength. “Let me,” He needed him against his skin. “Please, Rhett.”

“Link your…your clothing. Be careful.”

The message finally gets through and the struggle stopped, Links hand falling away from his cock and came to join the other to rest again Rhett’s chest as the kiss deepened. At last they stopped, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together. 

“Wow!”

Both men collapsed beside one another on the floor. The empty queen bed had been completely forgotten.

“Hmm.” Link looked up at the ceiling, keeping both his hands away from his body, his vision coming and going. “I need a clean up.”

“Did I not do a good enough job?” Rhett rolled towards him and kissed the hair plastered to Link’s forehead.

“Oh, no. You did very well. Help me up will you? I’m fucked.”

“Well…”

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett, smiling at his oldest friend.

“Sure, I’ll help you up, buddy roll.” Rhett smiled as he used the chair to help get himself to his feet then reached down and helped Link up. All tension from the past weeks gone from his eyes. And when he looked at Link he saw a similar relief.

Link wiped his hands and self on the towel Rhett had thrown to him and straightened his clothing, tucking everything away and buttoning his shirt part of the way closed.

He watched Rhett walk across the room, relaxed in his nakedness. Admittedly he had come all over his body, so getting dressed immediately was probably a bad idea. Link could feel his body responding to the memory and the sight in front of him as he followed Rhett into the bathroom.

They shared the basin, washing themselves as needed. Agreeing that coming back completely showered could look a bit suspicious. Humming a random tune quietly, harmonizing without any conscious thought. 

Link leaned in to check his reflection making sure Rhett could still see over him. He straightened his hair and rinsed his glasses. He had somehow managed to get some body fluids from one or both of them on the left lens. 

He glanced into the mirror again, slipping his glasses back on and saw the taller man studying his reflection.

Large hands snake around his waist, across his stomach. He watched as Rhett lent down and kissed the side of his neck. Surprising himself he tilted his head to allow Rhett easier access to the sensitive skin, leaning back onto his chest, his hand reaching behind him to clasp Rhett’s thigh and watched closely. Link had to admit that they looked good together. The sensations of Rhett’s tongue then mouth gentling sucking his neck made him feel faint, his free hand held tightly to the basin in front of them. Link glanced from Rhett to himself and was surprised by the naked wonder and lust in his eyes. He blinked quickly, turned in Rhett’s arms and kissed him firmly on the mouth before pushing him gently away.

“Time in, Rhett.”

“Aw, Really?”

“Yeah, really. We gotta get back soon. Time for lunch if you’ll join me?”

Rhett watched Link as the shorter man checked his reflection one more time before walking from the cramped bathroom.   
Rhett knew without a doubt that he was in love with that man. He would follow him wherever he led. He stared at his reflection a moment, pushing his hair up and straightening his shirt pretending to himself he hasn’t heard his internal truth.

“Clear the air by muddying the waters huh?” he said as he joined Link in the bedroom.

“Ah, you know me, Rhett.” Link said quietly as he picked up his phone and jacket from the bed. 

Rhett retrieved his own phone from the bed and slipped it into his pocket without looking at the screen. Rhett’s strong hand squeezed Links shoulder, “I loved it.” he shook him gently for emphasis.

The two men smile at one another somewhat wistfully. 

“Me too, but then, it was my idea.”

“Are we ever gonna do this again?” Rhett asked carefully.

“Let’s just focus on what to have for lunch first? I don’t have any answers. Aside from the one you just gave me.”

“Which is?”

“If you regret what just happened.”

“I have a lot of regrets Link, but this ain’t one of them.”

Link cleared his throat, trembling as he looked up at Rhett again. “I don’t love you.”

The world stopped again for a moment, Rhett saw Link’s truth plainly in the strained expression on his face despite the words he had spoken. 

“Me either buddy. That would be a really bad idea.”

Link reached up to touch the side of Rhett’s face. He ran his fingers through the other man’s beard, cupping his jaw before trailing his hand down the front of Rhett’s shirt, letting his hand rest there. 

“Good. That’s good.” he said, his voice barely audible.

Taking a deep breath he turned and opened the door, his wedding band clunking against the metal handle as he turned the knob. They crossed the threshold, Link letting his other hand fall away from Rhett’s reassuring warmth as the rest of the world rushed back in around them.

The End


End file.
